Imposter
by Nutella Swirl
Summary: Leo's gone and the whole family is grieving. But when they see a person who claims to be their dead brother, they aren't sure if it really is Leo or not. Raph knows the answer. Will the mutant family believe Raph in time? Or will it be too late? Based on the 2003 version and the episode "Tales of Leo."
1. Grieving

**I do not own TMNT.**

**A/N: This is my first story here, so I'm still kind of new to this. My stories might not be very good, but I'll try.**

* * *

><p>Tears reached Raphael's eyes as he remembered what had happened.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_Leonardo, Raph's older brother, lay on the couch. He had been in a coma for a long time now. _

_Leo's family members, Donatello, Raph, Michelangelo, and Master Splinter had all_ _told the unconscious Leo stories about his childhood days, but Leo didn't stir at all._

_Then Donnie checked Leo's pulse. His family looked at him with hope, but all Donnie did was start crying. "H-he d-didn't make it," he sobbed. _

_The whole family grieved, especially Raph. He had been the closest to Leo. Raph checked Leo's pulse for himself, but what Donnie said was true._

_Leo was gone._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p>The whole family had changed. Mikey now longer smiled; Donnie stopped making new inventions; Master Splinter rarely came out of his room anymore; and Raph's temper had vanished. April and Casey tried to cheer them up, but nothing worked.<p>

No one would replace Leonardo, the eldest and most skilled teenage mutant ninja turtle.

Raph punched his practice dummy. _Why Leo?_ he thought, more tears forming in his eyes. _Why not me?_

Tears trickled down Raph's cheek. Nothing had gone right after Leo's death.

There was no leader to help the trio win fights. There was no big brother to comfort them in the hardest of times. And there was no Leo, not Leo at all. Leo was gone, but trio sometimes forgot this, and when they remembered, they'd immediately break down.

_I miss you Leo_, Raph thought as he cried.

"Raph?"

Raph quickly wiped his tears and turned around. "Mikey?"

"Raph, I- I miss him," Mikey said, crying into Raph's shoulder.

Raph tried to comfort his little brother and before he knew it, he was crying, too. "I know Mike," he said. "I miss him too."


	2. Raph's Dream

"Raph?"

Raph looked up to see who was talking to him and gasped.

It couldn't be.

Yet it was. The green figure was smiling at him, the ends of his blue mask flying behind him.

"L-Leo?" Raph managed to say.

"It's me, Raph," Leo answered.

"But- I- I mean, we- we thought ya were-" Raph struggled to say, but was cut off by his older brother.

Leo sighed and looked down. "I am," he answered softly.

"Then how are ya talkin' to me? Ya must be an imposter!" Raph reached for his sais and got ready to attack.

"Raph! Listen to me!" Leo pleaded. His eyes were full of fear, a little hope, and something Raph had never seen in him before: love.

Raph put his sais back. It had to be the real Leo. "'Kay, go on, I'm listenin'."

"This is my spiritual self, Raph. I can talk to you here, only when you're sleeping though," Leo explained.

"So I'm in a dream?" Raph asked.

Leo nodded. "It's really hard to reach you here. I had to come though, to warn you. Someone is coming to the lair. He'll look exactly like me, and he'll claim to be me. But he's not me. He's a shape-shifter named Charles. He wants to trick you guys into trusting him so he can harm you." A shudder went through Leo. "Raph, if I was ali- I mean, if I was still there, I'd help you. But I've failed you guys once," Leo said, looking down.

Raph put his hand on Leo's shoulder. "It's okay, bro, ya didn't fail us. But we miss ya, we miss ya a lot..."

"I know Raph. I'm sorry..." Leo trailed off as a tear dripped down his cheek.

"It's okay Leo, it's okay! You just helped us, so I'm thankin' ya for that. Things were much better with ya here to help us, but we'll manage, I'm sure we will," Raph said quickly, trying to comfort his brother.

"Thanks Raph," Leo said, looking up at his younger brother and smiling. But the smile didn't last long. "Raph, I have to go now..."

"No! Please Leo, stay with me a little longer!" Raph pleaded.

"I'm sorry Raph... Take care of yourself and everyone else... and remember... I love you..." Those were Leo's last words as he faded away.

"LEO!" Raph cried.


	3. He's Back

Raph opened his eyes. There was no sign of Leo anywhere. He figured Leo must have been telling the truth; otherwise, how else would he be in bed?

Raph frowned. _Why would someone impersonate Leo?_ he wondered. _Oh right, so they can try to harm us. I'd better go warn the others._

His eyes flicked towards the clock. 7:38 AM. He usually woke up at 5:00 AM along with is brothers since they had training in the morning, but ever since Leo had passed away, no one bothered to even try to wake up early.

Raph walked towards the kitchen. He was surprised to see Mikey awake, but even more surprised to see him smiling, humming, and making breakfast.

Donnie was awake too, setting the table. Even Master Splinter was there, preparing some tea for himself.

It shocked Raph even more to see them all smiling and acting as if it was any normal day. Had they gotten over Leo's death already? It had only been three days since it all happened. Even Raph, who was the hotheaded turtle of the group, hadn't gotten over it, at least not yet.

"Good morning Raphie!" Mikey said, noticing that Raph had entered the kitchen. "Want some scrambled eggs?"

"Sure," Raph said. Then realizing what Mikey had just said, Raph growled, "Don't call me Raphie!"

"Okay Raphie," Mikey giggled. He put a plate of scrambled eggs before Raph.

Once everyone had been seated and served, Master Splinter said, "Good morning, my sons."

"Good morning, Sensei," the three turtles replied.

"As you all now, Leo actually is still alive. He is sleeping in his room right now. Please do not disturb him, as he needs all the rest he can get," Master Splinter said.

"WHAT?" Raph exclaimed, dropping his fork. "That's not-"

"LEO'S BACK!" Mikey cut him off, jumping out of his chair to hug Donnie. "Isn't it great, Donnie?"

Donnie smiled and patted Mikey on his shell. "Of course, Mikey! I can't wait till he wakes up!"

Master Splinter smiled. "It is nice to see all my sons happy again."

Donnie and Mikey continued smiling. Raph was the only one who did not seem happy at all.

"Raphael, is something troubling you?" Master Splinter asked.

"IT'S NOT LEO!" Raph yelled. This shocked everyone.

"Calm down, my son. Please explain yourself. What do you mean?" Master Splinter asked calmly.

Raph calmed down a little, just enough to keep himself from yelling. "He's not Leo! He's-"

"Good morning, Donnie, Raph, Mikey, and Master Splinter," someone said.

Everyone turned around to see who it was.

It was Charles, only he looked exactly like the turtles' eldest brother.


	4. Plan

**A/N: When I write _'Leo'_, I'm talking about the fake Leo (Charles). When I write_ Leo_, I'm talking about the real Leo. Just a clarification.**

* * *

><p>"LEO!" Mikey rushed towards his brother and hugged him. "I missed you! Don't ever do that again!"<p>

'Leo' laughed and said, "I'll try not to, Mikey."

Donnie got up from the table and smiled. "Good to see you alive."

"You too," 'Leo' winked. "Don't worry, I'm fine, I assure you."

Donnie laughed. "That's good."

'Leo' then went to Master Splinter and bowed. "Good morning, Sensei."

The old mutant rat replied, "Good morning, Leonardo. It is nice to have you back."

Raph wasn't having any of this. "Stop it, you impost-"

"Raph!" 'Leo' hugged Raph. "I missed you!"

"Imposter," Raph said rudely, just loud enough for the fake Leo to hear.

'Leo' looked offended. "I come back to you guys alive when you thought I was dead and now you're calling me an imposter?"

Raph snorted and left the kitchen. He didn't care about his unfinished breakfast or about his brothers and father who were probably confused by his behavior. He was mad. Just plain mad. Why wasn't anyone listening to him? Why was everyone thinking that Charles was the real Leo? Couldn't they tell he _wasn't_ Leo? _Probably not_, Raph thought. _They're too happy, thinking that Leo's alive, to even notice that his wounds were missing..._

_That's it! __I'll show them that Leo's- I mean, Charles's- wounds are missing! Then they'll believe me! _

Raph smiled, which was something he rarely did. He now had a plan, which he hoped would work.


	5. No One's Listening

Raph was just about to open the door when it opened. "What the shell...?" Then he saw Master Splinter standing there, along with two angry brothers and one offended shape-shifter.

"Raphael." Master Splinter said sternly.

Raph gulped, knowing that he was in trouble. That was the only reason when his sensei talked like that. "Yes, Sensei?"

"Apologize to Leonardo _**NOW**_!" Master Splinter nearly screamed at his second youngest son. First, he wasn't happy that 'Leo' was still alive. Second, he had dared to call him an imposter. This was too much.

Raph eye's flicked from Master Splinter to Leo's imposter. He knew from the look on Master Splinter's face that he was going to be in huge trouble if he didn't obey.

"Sorry, Leo," Raph mumbled.

"**LOUDER**!"

"Sorry, Leo!" Raph said, a little louder this time.

"It's alright, Raph, just don't do it again," 'Leo' said.

"Raphael, I do not want to hear you calling him that again. Understood?" Master Splinter said.

"Yes, Sensei," Raph said. Maybe he could explain to his father what the real Leo had told him later, and about the fake Leo having no wounds, after they all calmed down.

"Come on, Leo! Let's go play a video game!" Mikey said, dragging 'Leo' by his wrist to the living room.

Donnie went back to his room. Master Splinter left to his room to meditate. Raph went to the dojo to punch at his practice dummy and also to let off some steam.

"Why-" Raph punched the dummy. "Won't-" Another punch. "They-" A kick. "Believe-" Another kick. "Me?!" A bunch of kicks and punches came hurling at the dummy, until it finally ripped, sending sand onto the ground.

Raph sighed. It wasn't even afternoon yet but it was already a bad day.

He stared at the broken practice dummy. "I wish they'd all listen to me," he said softly. A tear dripped down his cheek. Why was this happening, anyway?

Why couldn't the real Leo come back?


	6. The Real Leo

That night, Raph saw Leo in his sleep again.

"Leo?" Raph said, seeing Leo's glowing spiritual self.

"Yes little brother?" Leo said.

Raph half-smiled, remembering the times when he was younger and Leo would call him that.

Raph frowned, remembering what he had to say. "Leo, Charles came! And he looks exactly like you! And he doesn't have your wounds from the battle with the foot! But everyone else thinks it's the real you! What do I do?"

Leo's eyes turned wide. "Oh no..."

"What? What's wrong?" Raph asked, alarmed.

Leo shook his head. "It's too late."

"How?" asked Raph.

"Charles has powers in order to make people believe him... That means he's already harmed them! now he's going to harm them physically! Raph, you've got to save them!"

"How?" Raph asked again.

"When Charles attacks, save them. Don't let them be killed." Leo's voice dropped to a whisper. "Like me."

"It's okay, Leo. It wasn't your fault. It was the Foot's fault. I'm gonna get 'em back for this!" Raph said.

"Charles works for the Foot," Leo informed Raph.

"That's a better reason why I should get 'em," Raph said bitterly.

"I know, Raph. But remember, family is more important," Leo said.

"Okay, Leo. Anything else?" Raph asked, but Leo was already gone.

* * *

><p>Raph woke up. He remembered that Charles was going to harm his brother and father. "Shell..."<p>

Raph gazed around the room until his eyes locked onto what he was looking for: a photo with Leo and him, smiling. Raph stared at the photo, remembering what had happened that day. Leo and Raph were lost in the sewers. Raph had been constantly blaming the whole thing on Leo, saying that if Leo didn't bring them out into the sewers in the first place, they wouldn't have gotten lost. This ate up into Leo's mind until finally, he broke down and said, "Raph, this _is_ my fault and I know it. I know you hate me for this, so go ahead. Hate me. I'll never hate you though." Raph finally understood what he had done. They made up and stood together, smiling, when Mikey sneaked up on them and took a picture of them on his shell cell. At first, Raph had hated Mikey for that, but he didn't now. Now he was happy Mikey took the picture. It reminded him of Leo.

Leo, his older brother who was killed by the Foot and being impersonated by a member of the Foot. _I'm getting revenge on them, no matter what, _Raph thought. _Just hafta protect my family first._


	7. Attack

Raph went out of his room and into the kitchen. He was about to get some milk from the fridge when he froze.

There was blood everywhere. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Raph to realize what had happened.

Charles had attacked his brothers and he was too late to save them.

He almost left the room when he heard something.

"R-Raph?"

"Mikey? Where are ya, bro?" Raph asked as he looked around the kitchen.

"U-under the t-table," Mikey answered weakly.

Raph looked under the table and gasped. Mikey's arm has a deep cut in it. It was a cut that could only be made by one thing: a sword.

"Mikey, what happened?" Raph asked as he quickly grabbed the first aid kit from a cabinet and began to clean and bandage Mikey's wound.

"L-Leo attacked us! H-he cut into my arm, D-Donnie's leg and M-Master Splinter's chest when w-we were eating!" Mikey said, starting to cry. "I-I tried to save them, but I couldn't!"

"It's okay Mikey. Just tell me where the others are," Raph said.

Mikey said dejectedly, "Leo took them."

"He's not Leo. He's a shape-shifter named Charles," Raph said. "Don't worry, I'll find 'em! You rest, you have an arm that needs healin'."

"O-Okay. T-Thanks Raphie!" Mikey said. He managed to walk to his room and lay down on his bed, locking the door just in case.

Raph followed a trail of blood till he reached Leo's room. He didn't bother to knock, he just flung it open. And gasped again.

'Leo' was about to strike down his sword on Donnie and Master Splinter, who seemed unconscious.

"NO!" Raph screamed, using his sais to block 'Leo' from killing his brother and father. "Get outta here Charles! I will NOT let ya harm my family!"

Charles chuckled. "Oh yes, I will."

Raph started attacking him. Charles tried to defeat him, but since he was not actually a ninja like Leo, he lost. Charles lost his power from being hurt so badly from Raph, causing him to transform into his normal self. He was really a man with short blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Raph grabbed the swords Charles had been holding and put it by his neck.

Charles was filled with fear. "No! Please, I promise-"

With a quick sing of a sword, he was finished. Blood spilled out everywhere. Donnie and Master Splinter, who had finally become conscious, just stared.

"Raph, you saved us!" Donnie cried, trying to hug Raph, but he was in too much pain to do so.

"Don't worry guys, I'll clean ya'll up," Raph said, reaching for the first aid kit.

* * *

><p><em>One week later...<em>

Raph watched over his family, making sure their wounds healed. They weren't fully healed yet, but they were much better than a week ago.

Raph had told everyone what Leo had told him. Since Charles was dead, his powers didn't work so they finally believed him.

"Raphael, come here, my son," Master Splinter called from his room.

"Yes, Sensei?" Raph said.

"You have saved me and your brothers. We all want to thank you," Master Splinter said. Donnie and Mikey, who were in Splinter's room too, nodded.

"It wasn't really me, it was Leo. He told me in my dreams," Raph said.

"Yes, but you saved us from being killed by Charles. You are the one we thank more," Raph's father replied.

Raph wasn't used to being thanked. All he said was, "You're welcome."

Then, turning to Mikey and Donnie, he said, "Who wants to watch a movie?"

"Me!" Mikey said, jumping up and running to the living room.

Donnie shrugged and said, "Guess I'll join you guys." Raph helped him, since Donnie's leg was fully healed yet.

Master Splinter smiled. "It is nice to have my sons happy and smiling again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the end! Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
